Orgullo y prejuicios
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Narcissa está enamorada, inexplicablemente, del celador de Hogwarts. Sí, del mismísimo Argus Filch. Si queréis leerla, que sea bajo vuestra responsabilidad. No apto para sensibles. / Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. / 1er puesto


Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Maldición**: El crush imposible de Narcissa Malfoy por Argus Filch. Puede ser parodia.

**Protagonista**: Narcissa Black

**Palabras**: 600 (haciendo uso mi extra de palabras)

**Beta**: Nea Almighty Poulain

**Nota**: Esto es una parodia. He puesto el rating en K+ porque no quiero que luego me vengan niños llorando porque han tenido pesadillas. No me hago responsable de nada. Allá vosotros si lo queréis leer.

* * *

**Orgullo y prejuicios**

* * *

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran gata, necesita una esposa.

O al menos es lo que piensa nuestra protagonista.

Desde hace algún tiempo, lleva observando a escondidas a cierto… personaje que, digamos, tiene unos atributos un poco ocultos. Lo que viene siendo, que tiene una belleza, digamos, peculiar. La tiene tan escondida que ni con un hechizo localizador la encontrarías.

—¿Está insinuando que mi Argus es feo, señor Narrador?

Je, je, je. No sabía que estabas ahí, Narcissa.

—Señorita Black para usted, si no le importa.

Claro, claro, señorita Black. Lo que usted diga, señorita Black.

—Así me gusta. Siga contando esta hermosa historia.

Por supuesto, señorita Black.

Como iba diciendo, nuestra preciosa y encantadora protagonista bebe los vientos por un encantad… Por un adorab… Ejem, perdón. Por un atract… por un simpát… Por alguien muy especial para ella.

A sus ojos —muy ciegos—, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, con la sonrisa más hermosa y el cuerpo más atlético que nunca en este mundo se pueda admirar.

¿Pero qué...?

—Mi Argus es bello cual camello y eso lo puede apreciar cualquiera.

Me temo, señorita Black, que cualquiera con ojos puede darse cuenta de que Argus Filch se parece a un caballero lo que un trol a un unicornio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mi hermoso hombretón con un trol descerebrado? ¡Vergüenza debería darle, señor Narrador!

Solo pretendo abrirle los ojos, señorita Black. ¿No comprende que usted es una niña preciosa que se merece estar con alguien mucho mejor?

—Pero es que no hay nadie mejor que mi Argus. Y es el más encantador del universo entero.

Señorita Black, ¿sabe usted que el señor Filch es un squib? No puede hacer magia y su familia no lo aceptará. ¡La repudiarán!

—No me importa. Porque amo a mi Argus con toda mi alma y le cuidaré como si fuese un gatito indefenso y malherido. Además, mi familia seguro que lo entenderá. En cuanto conozcan lo maravilloso que es…

Sí. Seguro que serán muy comprensivos. Si no que se lo pregunten a su tío Marius, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah, no! El tío Marius se fue de casa porque quiso. Nadie le obligó.

Por supuesto. Él, con sus once años recién cumplidos, decidió marcharse de casa por voluntad propia. Lo que hay que oír…

—¡Cállese! Está estropeando mi estupenda historia con mi amado.

¡Pero si no estáis juntos! Además, él tiene como ochenta años y usted solo trece.

—No me importa la edad. El amor es ciego. —Suspiro.

No, no, si ciego ya veo que es… ¿Y no será que le han echado una poción de amor en el zumo de calabaza y por eso está tan loca por él? O loca a secas.

—No se confunda, señor Narrador. Yo llevo enamorada de mi Argus desde que tenía seis años y le vi por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon una vez que fuimos allá con mis padres y mis hermanas. Él estaba allí, comprando un poco de comida para su adorable gatita. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que me apartara, que estaba obstaculizando la entrada de la tienda de animales. Y, desde entonces, supe que él sería el hombre de mi vida. —Suspiro.

¿Y no preferiría estar con un estúpido y sensual chico de pelo rubio platino con el que posiblemente tengáis el niño más repelente del mundo?

—No, no creo. No me van los chicos rubios, la verdad.

Entiendo.

Pues, en ese caso, colorín, colorado, esta historia ha terminado. Y este narrador se va a otro lado.

A vomitar, sobre todo.

* * *

_**NDA**: Creo que me voy a ahorrar los comentarios. Kisshu, espero que estés contenta. Solo digo eso. xD_

_Hasta la próxima. Si es que sobrevivís a esto. xD_

**_~Miss Lefroy Fraser~_**


End file.
